Un câlinou ?
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Ou comment commencer sa journée en... douceur. / Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke.


_**Un câlinou ?**_

**Pré-lecture :** Gossip Coco et Kumfu.

**Avertissement :**le comportement sexuel des protagonistes de cette histoire est des plus dangereux. N'oubliez jamais de vous protéger avec une capote et un moyen de contraception. En outre, cette histoire est réservée à un public plus qu'averti et est complètement déconseillée aux personnes n'ayant jamais eu de vie sexuelle, au risque de vous donner une image erronée de celle-ci.

o O o

Naruto s'éveilla, remua un peu sur le matelas et posa une main sur la cuisse repliée sur son bas-ventre. Il dorlota amoureusement cette peau féminine et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le shinobi observa brièvement le plafond blanc de leur chambre commune et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille à sa droite, encore plongée dans le royaume des rêves. Les festivités organisées lors des soirées estivales les encourageaient à se coucher tard et la chaleur ambiante avait rendu inutile l'usage de couverture et de drap, qu'ils avaient rangés dans une armoire. Il contempla une minute les traits paisibles de Sakura et repoussa délicatement sa fine jambe afin de se positionner face à elle. Son index redessina les contours de son visage et s'attarda sur le rebondi de sa bouche. Ses iris glissèrent ensuite vers la naissance de sa poitrine, recouverte d'un petit débardeur en satin violet, et rencontrèrent une main masculine sur les hanches de sa concubine. Sasuke avait coutume de s'endormir de cette manière, blotti dans le dos de la demoiselle en l'enlaçant, tandis qu'elle se réfugiait tout contre son camarade blond. Depuis qu'ils partageaient le même lit et leurs nuits, de leur première expérience charnelle dans une auberge à aujourd'hui, Naruto sortait toujours du pays des songes avant ses deux intimes. Il appréciait particulièrement ces instants matinaux qui lui permettaient de se consacrer à son péché mignon, en toute discrétion.

Aussi déplaça-t-il avec précaution le bras de son amante en vue d'accéder à la source de sa gourmandise et remonta de façon identique son vêtement, dégageant un de ses seins. Puis l'Uzumaki s'installa confortablement auprès de ce dernier en ramenant davantage sa propriétaire de son côté, en lécha l'extrémité, la faisant pointer, et commença à la suçoter en ronronnant de contentement. Paupières closes, se plaisant à ce geste que lui dictait son instinct, il adorait entamer sa journée par cette douceur, envahi par un sentiment de sécurité et de fusion avec sa partenaire. Soudain, des doigts gêneurs l'interrompirent en refoulant ses lèvres et s'approprièrent sans vergogne ce mont charnel. Le contrarié ronchonna une seconde et rejeta ces indésirables séance tenante. Le territoire libre, il sourit et reprit sa succion avec délectation, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fît à nouveau déranger. C'en était trop. Il plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais en assassinant de ses prunelles ces importuns, se redressa et lança pareille œillade à celui qui était la cause de son ennui. Certes, Sasuke aimait s'assoupir le soir en englobant cette poitrine d'une paume possessive – comme le précité connaissait parfaitement la pratique matinale de son acolyte –, toutefois, selon l'accord tacite qu'ils avaient passé, ils devaient respecter l'habitude de l'autre sans venir la troubler. Et justement, là, c'était au tour de Naruto de s'adonner à son plaisir.

« Sasuke, chuchota-t-il, dégage ta main. »

Un grognement paresseux fut sa seule réponse. Soit ! Si l'Uchiha ne voulait pas céder la place, il allait l'y contraindre… par la douleur. En effet, le ninja brun dissimulait derrière un mince bandage autour du crâne – passant sous les deux mèches qui encadraient sa figure – une blessure qu'il s'était faite au front, lors de leur récente mission. Fier, il avait refusé que Sakura le soignât, prétextant l'insignifiance de l'entaille. Loin d'être dupe, Naruto savait qu'il en souffrait encore à ce jour et comptait bien en tirer profit.

« Tu m'écoutes, oui ? » insista-t-il en lui administrant une pichenette au niveau de la plaie.

Une subite plainte et une flopée de jurons plus tard, le blessé lâcha prise, lui fit dos en répliquant un "_Va chier !_", se recroquevilla sur son bout de matelas et enfouit sa tête sous un oreiller. Voilà qui était mieux ! Malheureusement pour notre ami, l'éclatante politesse de son comparse avait réveillé la jeune fille, qui s'étirait dans un gémissement de décontraction. _Adieu tétée matinale !_ se lamenta l'insatisfait, la mine boudeuse, pensant que la procuratrice de délices se lèverait et irait se doucher. La convoitée lui adressa un sourire et un regard à moitié endormi.

« Bonjour…, dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

— 'Jour, répondit-il d'un ton chagriné.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? susurra-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?

— Non… Rien.

— Un câlinou ? » demanda-t-elle, malicieusement.

Ah oui, tiens ! Un câlin dès le matin arriverait sans nul doute à le remettre de bonne humeur. Son visage s'égaya immédiatement et le shinobi se pencha sur sa belle afin de l'embrasser. Il échangea un long baiser avec elle et lui ôta la lingerie qu'elle portait nuitamment, pendant qu'elle s'amusait de la précipitation avec laquelle il accomplissait son action. Naruto n'avait jamais su masquer ses envies. Lorsque le manque était trop grand, il n'hésitait pas à lui réclamer ses faveurs en public, qu'il ne formulait pas clairement en propos intelligibles, mais en feignant de pleurnicher comme un enfant et en ne la quittant plus d'une semelle. Concernant Sasuke, bien qu'il se retenait à la face du monde, il la suivait dans toutes les pièces de leur logis une fois seuls, se collant, se frottant à son corps à la moindre occasion, sans mot dire.

Sa compagne désormais nue, quand lui n'était vêtu que d'un ample short gris en guise de pyjama, le blondinet s'allongea sur elle, en frétillant de bonheur entre ses cuisses. Il parsema son cou de légers baisers, la chatouillant au passage, laissa premièrement ses doigts cajoler ses seins et descendre deuxièmement effleurer son jardin privé. Il toucha avec passion la lisière de sa merveille et y introduisit son majeur, notant qu'elle n'était pas préparée à le recevoir incontinent. L'Uzumaki dirigea donc sa bouche vers le paradis qui le ferait bientôt jouir, en tenant ses jambes écartées. Sa langue parcourut avec tendresse chaque repli de son éden, s'occupant avec application de son pétale rose, et s'immisça avec impatience dans son puits fécond. Peu après, il sentit son nectar abonder et recueillit entre ses lèvres les nymphes de son intimité pour les suçoter, se régalant ainsi de sa cyprine. Il s'enivra de son goût, de son odeur capiteuse et ses oreilles furent bercées par la mélodie d'une respiration saccadée. Très vite, son index se joignit à cette attention buccale en effectuant des allées et venues dans son exiguïté, augmentant la concupiscence de la jouvencelle.

La tête cachée sous un des ridicules coussins rose bonbon du lit qui ne l'empêchait en rien de percevoir les bruits – coussins choisis par Sakura lors de leur emménagement dans cet appartement, un an auparavant, et les garçons n'avaient pas eu leur mot à dire –, Sasuke était attentif au moindre souffle, les yeux écarquillés. Il maudit Naruto d'être parvenu à ses fins, alors qu'il avait essayé d'en faire de même durant la nuit, en vain. Son amante était trop fatiguée. Conservant l'oreiller sur lui, il se retourna discrètement et ses iris pétillèrent d'excitation en découvrant le spectacle. L'Uchiha dévora de ses prunelles les tétons dressés de sa partenaire et la représentation de son équipier en train de savourer le fruitier de celle-ci. Equipier qui le surprit à brûle-pourpoint en plein voyeurisme et lui lança un regard polisson, tout en l'aguichant par l'intensification ostensible de ses coups de langue. Le délaissé l'observa ensuite se mettre à quatre pattes au-dessus de Sakura et l'embrasser derechef. Décidant de ne pas rester davantage inactif, il s'assit le temps d'abaisser le bas de son complice et se recoucha à hauteur du défloreur de ce dernier. Là, il tendit le bras, se saisit de son vit et débuta quelques va-et-vient, appréciant la vision du liquide séminal qui perlait à son extrémité. Deux de ses doigts récupérèrent cette liqueur masculine et pénétrèrent le sanctuaire de la demoiselle, mêlant leur substance organique dans un son érotique.

La kunoichi ondula des hanches dans le but de faire entendre à Sasuke qu'elle prisait ses immixtions, tandis qu'elle touchait avec avidité les pectoraux de celui qui faisait jouer sa langue avec la sienne. La soif de rendre le compliment à l'hôte de Kyûbi se fit impérieuse, aussi le lui fit-elle comprendre par un murmure envoûtant. Elle sourit en conséquence en le voyant se débarrasser de son short et s'agenouiller en une fraction de seconde, attendant sagement la gâterie promise. Puis elle fit signe à l'Uchiha de se retirer de sa petitesse et insinua la délicieuse érection du jeune homme blond dans son autre étroitesse, chaude et humide, enserrant la turgescence à sa base afin de parfaire sa fellation. Elle dégusta son membre avec enthousiasme, le dorlota, pendant que le câliné la remerciait en lui massant le cuir chevelu. Un coup d'œil à sa droite lui fit apercevoir son deuxième compagnon se dépêcher d'ôter son pantalon bleu en coton, désireux de bénéficier des caresses intimes que le shinobi lui proposait. Elle se plut alors d'ouïr les soubresauts de leur respiration et accéléra ses propres mouvements.

Pressentant l'éjaculation, Naruto indiqua à sa bienfaitrice de s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas jouir maintenant, d'autant que c'était son tour de la posséder en premier – son comparse lui ayant volé la vedette à huit reprises les semaines précédentes. Son traître de meilleur ami avait tout simplement profité de ses rares absences pour assouvir sa libido et, à son retour, il avait découvert une Sakura épuisée et largement moins encline à faire joujou avec lui. Mais il connaissait le point faible de l'Uchiha et était déterminé à le mettre K.O., dès le départ. Le rusé s'installa donc face à la collection privée de son complice qu'il n'avait pas cessé de masturber, se pencha vers celle-ci et la fit glisser d'une cruelle lenteur entre ses lèvres. L'Uzumaki était le meilleur des trois en la matière et le savait fort bien. Sa bouche et ses doigts experts embrasèrent longuement ce pénis offert et ses ronds joyaux. A cela, il poussa la provocation en léchant – telle la meilleure des friandises – chaque goutte salée produite, agrémentant son geste d'œillades diaboliquement coquines, sous les yeux désespérément enflammés de Sasuke. Et quand il vit leur favorite embrasser fiévreusement le précité et l'entraîner à cajoler sa poitrine, il sut que le ninja brun ne tiendrait guère plus d'une minute. L'amplification de son érection et les oscillations instinctives de son bassin en attestaient. Subséquemment, il prépara sa cavité buccale à recevoir le fruit de ses entrailles, qu'il accueillit en même temps que l'éclat retentissant de son orgasme.

L'objectif atteint, Naruto abandonna le garçon à son ravissement, prenant garde de ne pas avaler ce mets sexuel, et incita rapidement sa dulcinée à s'allonger. Là, il écarta les nymphes de son ope secrète et laissa s'écouler en elle une partie de la semence de leur acolyte. Il s'assura de ceci par son index et son majeur qui insérèrent en son cœur les cristaux liquides qui s'en échappaient, la faisant soupirer d'aise. L'hôte de Kyûbi remonta ensuite au niveau de son visage et partagea avec elle le reste de cette douceur, au cours d'un baiser. Ne perdant plus un instant, il l'étreignit et se faufila en elle dans un puissant coup de reins, lui arrachant un gémissement, et entama ses pénétrations avec ardeur. Il fut exalté de s'immiscer au sein de cette tiède humidité et accentua ses retours en elle. Sa peau déjà moite claqua contre la sienne, alors qu'il cherchait à s'enfoncer au plus profond de sa candeur. Se mettant en appui sur ses bras tendus, ce dernier maintint la fougue de ses assauts durant un long moment, contemplant sans relâche les joues rosies de sa concubine. Hors d'haleine, il ralentit pourtant sa cadence, ne souhaitant pas venir séance tenante, et utilisa ce répit pour lui témoigner son attachement avant de recommencer.

De son côté, Sasuke avait émergé de la nébuleuse post-orgasmique et admirait ses partenaires. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement sensuel et d'aphrodisiaque à les regarder faire l'amour. A s'extasier devant la sueur du plaisir qui perlait sur l'épiderme hâlé de Naruto dans l'effort, les gouttelettes glissant de son dos pour mourir dans le creux de ses reins en plein mouvement. A être fasciné par le corps de Sakura qui ondoyait sous lui, en poussant des petits cris, tout en tenant les fesses musclées de son amant en vue de l'encourager à la prendre plus sauvagement. A écouter leur respiration se faire écho l'une de l'autre. C'était jouissif.

Le ninja brun s'approcha d'eux et stoppa leurs ébats d'un agréable chuchotement. Puis il posa sa main sur la turgescence de son équipier, recouvrant sa paume de leurs substances mélangées, et se mit à genoux, le dominant de sa superbe. Il s'empara tendrement d'une mèche de cheveux blonds à l'arrière de son crâne pour lui faire redresser la tête et, en le considérant de ses iris brûlant d'appétence, lui fit sucer ce nectar et l'embrassa la seconde suivante. Il réitéra cette action avec la kunoichi, scellant-là leur symbiose.

En outre, l'Uchiha suggéra une posture qui le ferait participer. Ainsi Naruto attira-t-il sa belle au bord du lit et se mit debout, au sol, en fléchissant les jambes dans le but d'ajuster à même hauteur leur intimité, tandis que le troisième s'orientait dans la position du "69". Placé au-dessus de leur fusion corporelle, Sasuke savoura les liqueurs répandues sur la rose des charmes de l'adolescente, s'attardant sur son gracieux pétale, et suça celles qui luisaient sur la virilité que l'Uzumaki lui présentait. Il sentit par ailleurs que la jouvencelle voulait le revigorer, en effleurant avec précaution son scrotum et sa masculinité soulagée. Aux premières loges, ses yeux prisèrent la vision de l'érection nettoyée s'engageant à nouveau dans cette féminité. Ses oreilles estimèrent comme furieusement stimulants les sons licencieux engendrés par les va-et-vient et ses narines humèrent la grisante harmonie de leur effluve.

Pendant que son camarade gardait fermement écartées les cuisses de la demoiselle, s'enfonçant de la sorte totalement en elle, le voyeur autorisé s'appuya sur un bras et caressa son mignon petit bouton de chair. Peu après, la sachant extrêmement sensible sur ce point, il devina l'imminence de son ivresse sexuelle, à l'instar du blondinet qui accrut considérablement la force de ses allées et venues. Elle manifesta sa félicité par un gémissement qui fut à ses deux mâles extatique et expédia conséquemment son possesseur charnel dans l'orgasme, le faisant se déverser généreusement en elle. Mais Sasuke n'en avait pas fini avec celle-ci. Sur-le-champ, et une fois le comblé s'étant affalé sur la couche, il récolta l'excèdent de semence au creux de sa main et s'étendit aux côtés de la kunoichi, patientant jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve ses esprits. Quand elle rouvrit un œil, essoufflée, il lui offrit de goûter à ce miel particulier qu'elle s'empressa de lécher avec facétie, sous le regard conquis de ses deux amis.

Le trio s'échangea plusieurs marques d'affections, se lovant les uns contre les autres, en discutant de banalités. Ils aimaient manifester leur sentiment réciproque lors de cette période post-coïtale, se taquiner. Se chérir tout simplement. C'était de ces moments où la magie exerçait sa magnificence, alliant leur âme aussi intensément que leur corps ne l'avait été. Ils oubliaient tout pour n'être plus que seuls au monde. Du reste, cette pause câline permit à l'Uchiha de se ragaillardir – une fellation ne lui suffisant pas. Celui-ci fit comprendre à sa favorite que la joute coquine continuait, en disposant sa figure à l'aurore de sa contrée érotique. Sa langue joua en elle, se délectant de l'association des fluides organiques de ses acolytes et son odorat se réjouit de leur fragrance. Avec volupté, le membre délicat et humide de sa bouche entreprit d'attiser encore sa lascivité, aidé dans cette ambition par Naruto qui la parcourait de baisers passionnés. Il jubila en percevant ses soupirs de béatitude. Elle était prête à le recevoir.

Sasuke l'incita à se mettre à quatre pattes – ses prunelles profitant par ce biais de la joliesse de son bassin. Il dirigea son pénis à la lisière de sa fleur afin de l'éclore précautionneusement et s'y introduisit. Le ninja brun soupira également de satisfaction. Elle était _toujours_ prodigieusement étroite après l'orgasme. Il saisit doucement ses hanches, se fit maître absolu de son intérieur et débuta ses immixtions, ne pouvant détacher ses iris de la source de leur union charnelle. Transporté par le ravissement, le garçon amplifia ses oscillations, soit par la violence de ses retours en elle, soit par la rapidité de son activité. La semence de son prédécesseur, dont sa virilité était enduite, évitait à sa partenaire d'éprouver la douleur générée par tel accouplement presque _animal_. Il lâcha un bref cri d'exaltation. Son rythme se précipita, la faisant gémir et claquer leur peau ensemble dans un bruit excitant à son ouïe. Il haleta, transpira de plaisir.

L'Uzumaki s'agenouilla derrière lui, flatta ses abdominaux, suça les gouttes mutines de sa tension qui se formaient dans son dos et le chatouillaient. L'hôte de Kyûbi vint ensuite à sa gauche et, d'un geste viril, obligea son visage à lui faire face. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, leur effusion buccale étant entrecoupée par la respiration saccadée de l'Uchiha dans l'effort. Puis le shinobi s'assit, laissa ses doigts effleurer la perle de la jeune fille, alors que sa main libre touchait avec envie les fesses athlétiques en pleine action de son comparse. Lorsque les parois internes de la kunoichi se rétrécirent subitement, Sasuke redoubla la véhémence de ses assauts. Elle jouit. Sa plainte de contentement fut si délicieuse, divine, qu'elle projeta l'empereur de son exiguïté aux portes du royaume orgastique. Quelques derniers frénétiques coups de reins plus tard, il la pénétra dans toute étendue et éjacula profondément en elle, en poussant un râle suave d'extase.

Lentement, Sasuke s'allongea sur son aimée, reprenant son souffle avec peine, et l'enlaça d'un bras affectueux. Le sommeil du bien-être les enveloppa, les berça. Naruto, l'air rêveur, amoureux, rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis, ses amants pour la vie, et s'endormit paisiblement en se blottissant contre eux.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
